1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a manufacturing method of a printed matter.
2. Related Art
As a printer that is an example of a printing apparatus, a serial printer has been known which moves a printing head in a main scanning direction that is a width direction of a printing medium and performs printing (for example, JP-A-7-47695). In the serial printer, when an ink which is hard to be dried so as to use a heater to dry is ejected from the printing head onto the printing medium, there is a case where the below-described disadvantage occurs. That is, when a subsequent ink is ejected at a position adjacent to the previously ejected ink before the ink which is ejected from the head onto the printing medium is dried, there is a case where the adjacent inks are mixed with each other. When the adjacent inks are mixed with each other, there is a case where a printed image is degraded in quality.
In order to suppress the degradation of the printed image in quality, for example, a technology of JP-A-7-47695 causes a carriage to stand by for a predetermined time from when forward or rearward recording scanning is completed until the next recording scanning In addition, for example, according to a technology of JP-A-2007-261037, the number of main scanning with respect to one line in the main scanning direction is changed depending on a width of a printing area, so that a distance is available between dots formed by ejecting the inks during one main scanning in order to suppress the degradation of the printed image in quality.
However, the technology to suppress the degradation of the printed image needs more improvement in the technology in which printing is performed using the serial printer. For example, the technology of JP-A-7-47695 may cause various disadvantages due to a printing operation. For example, since the carriage is caused to stand by during the printing, a user often feels uncomfortable when performing the printing operation. In addition, there is a case where a malfunction occurs in respective members configuring the printing apparatus due to a degree of an acceleration operation or deceleration operation when the carriage is caused to reciprocate. In addition, for example, in the technology of JP-A-2007-261037, even though the distance is available between the dots formed by ejecting the inks during one main scanning, when the width of the printed image is narrow and the ink is landed onto the printing medium, there is a case where the ink is landed onto the adjacent area in a state where a sufficient drying time cannot be ensured, and there still is a possibility that the inks are mixed with each other.
The various problems described above commonly occur in the technology in which a liquid is ejected onto the printing medium by moving an ejecting unit without limiting to the printer in which the printing is performed using the ink which is hard to be dried.